Everybody Gets Made
by FreckledWriter
Summary: The guys find out the new cop in the unit, who is undercover, has had her cover blown. Can they get to her before she is killed by the Mob?
1. Chapter 1

It was Thursday at 12:10 pm so Alvin and Atwater had shrugged on their coats to head to their favorite Mexican restaurant for Super Deluxe Nachos. Ruzek was tired of nachos and tired of fast food. He, Antonio, and Jay were trying to decide where to go for lunch. Jay was not being very helpful. He had been acting like a lost puppy ever since Lindsay had left to run that task force.

Voight came out of his office and surprised everybody by saying, "How about Paul's?"

"Um, you mean the Paul's that's ran by The Ricca Family? That Paul's?" Antonio rarely had to ask Voight for clarification, but he wanted to be sure their boss had just invited them to a mobster's place of business for lunch.

"That family swears they're out of the mob. They get all of their money from their restaurant. So let's go visit their fine establishment. If they get money from people in a legit way they won't be breaking knees to get it." Voight smiled a sly smile. He already had his coat on and was heading for the door. "I'm buying for whoever comes with me."

Antonio looked over at Jay who shrugged and grabbed his coat. Ruzek popped up out of his seat and said, "Wait for me Boss!"

Antonio shook his head. One of these days he would transfer. One of these days he wouldn't work with people who were crazy. But today he was going to get a decent lunch.

* * *

Having survived Voight's driving in rush hour traffic the guys were hungry. The restaurant seemed on the up and up. It was a classic Italian restaurant. The lighting was nice, the hostess was friendly, and the waitress was being really helpful to Voight. She had smiled sweetly at everyone while taking their orders of pasta, but was being overly friendly and helpful while taking Voight's order.

He had told them on the way over he was going to get the sea bass, but now he was asking the waitress a million questions about it. She was mid-twenties with dark brown hair swept up on top of her head. Her eyes were dark brown like her hair. She was thin, but athletically thin. She smiled at Voight as she pointed at the menu and said,

"These ingredients are the favorite of our chef." She pointed to different words across the menu as she spoke.

Voight nodded, reading where she pointed, he stopped her at about the 4th word and said, "I'm allergic to garlic. Make sure that none gets on my food."

The pretty waitress smiled a charming smile and said "Of course."

Antonio was pretty sure he had seen Voight eat garlic bread. Maybe he was just really bad at flirting. Finally Voight said that he would take the sea bass. She left to place their orders. Antonio decided that since Voight was in such a good mood, this was the time to ask him about his new partner. He asked quietly, even though they had all worn their badges and guns. Voight had said they were just going to lunch, they weren't there to poke around, but Antonio was still nervous.

"So, any idea yet who I'm gonna get for a new partner?"

"Probably some guy from the 19th. They've got more detectives than they know what to do with."

"I heard a Jack White was looking for a transfer. Heard he was looking for a new handler."

Voight seemed to fumble his drink for a moment, but then he sat it down carefully. "You heard he was looking to get out of the 19th huh?"

"Yeah. Well, I overheard it. I didn't want anyone to think I was trying to poach a good detective from their precinct, so I didn't ask for details."

Voight nodded as he twirled his drink, which was usually something he did when he was nervous. Why was he being so weird today?

"I'll look into it. Although I've got a pretty good idea who I want to be your next partner."

The waitress walked around the corner with someone from the kitchen and started putting their orders in front of them. Antonio would wait for them to leave then he would push Voight to tell him who this new partner might be.

She sat the plates down in a circle starting with Ruzek. Voight was going to be last. Antonio could hardly sit still while waiting for her to put the food down and leave so they could talk. She had turned and taken two steps when Voight said "Wait."


	2. Chapter 2

The way he said it made the entire restaurant stop. Everyone in the room turned to see what was going on. That was a bad side effect of having command presence; people listened even when you really didn't want them to. The waitress turned on her heel. She waited for him, as it was obvious he wasn't finished speaking.

"Is this garlic?"

The waitress shook her head, "There's no garlic on there."

"Well, I think there is. This is unbelievable! I specifically asked for no garlic! I told you I'm allergic, are you TRYING TO KILL ME?"

Antonio couldn't believe what was happening, he thought Voight had been flirting with her, now he was yelling at her in front of everyone. Then it got worse. She yelled back.

"There's no garlic on there you crazy old man!"

"This is outrageous! I want to see the manager now!"

Voight was roaring, he stood up. The wait staff that had been standing near the waitress was now running for the kitchen but suddenly stopped mid-stride when a man in a nice suit came around the corner.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"Your waitress tried to kill me! She put garlic on my food right after I told her that I'm allergic to it!"

The manager walked briskly to the table and inspected the fish. He turned and looked at the waitress, then back at Voight.

"Sir I'm so sorry, there does appear to be garlic on your food. Please let me have something else made for you, your entire meal will be free."

"THANK YOU. That is how you speak to a customer when you've almost killed them." Voight said while glaring at the waitress.

She glared back, then spun on her heel and walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, Sir. She will be disciplined."

The manager left. The boys finished their meals quietly. Antonio wondered what kind of discipline an employee received at a Mobster's restaurant.

* * *

When they left the restaurant Voight immediately took a wrong turn.

The boys all looked at each other, pleading silently with their eyes that the other one say something.

Voight stopped 2 blocks away from the restaurant, parking his SUV in an alley. The boys wanted to protest but knew they needed to tread carefully; he still seemed to be in a bad mood. Suddenly a hooded figure stepped out from between two buildings and started walking their way before anyone could speak.

"Uh boss..." Finally, Antonio dared to question what was happening.

"Sit tight, Antonio. Jay, shove over, and open that door."

Antonio was sitting on the back passenger side; Jay was sitting next to him, looking at the person coming through the door.

The thin person, who was wearing a grey hoodie and black dress pants, hopped in the SUV. Once she was in the vehicle, she pushed her hood back. It was the waitress.

"Jackie, meet Jay Halstead." Halstead jutted his chin at her as if to say hello, but Antonio could tell he was trying to process it all. What had Voight called her?

"Jackie, this is Adam Ruzek." Voight pointed to them, turning around to look at Antonio as he spoke. "Antonio Dawson, meet your new partner, Jack White."

Antonio smiled and held out his hand. Jack smiled back as she shook his hand firmly.


End file.
